Marriage doesn't solve things
by dodgerrocks
Summary: Starting at The Long Morrow. Lorelai doesn't run to Chris so when Luke asks her to elope she agrees. But marriage doesn't always solve things does it? LL of course. Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Seventh Season starting with The Long Morrow. Lorelai didn't run to Chris. Luke shows up asking to elope so they do but eloping doesn't solve ones problems does it? LL of course.

**A/N**: I promised another story and here it is! By the way I still don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls except my obsession.

0000000000000

Lorelai woke up suddenly squinting into the sun. She heard the car horn, or the annoying noise that woke her up after sleeping for about 2 hours. Getting up and looking out the window she saw Luke's green truck full of stuff. Sighing she headed down the stairs and out on to the porch to see Luke pacing up and down in front of it.

"Uh... a car crashed into my dinner yesterday. There's a giant hole where my wall use to be. It's gonna take a couple weeks to fix." Luke started laughing." It's a disaster but I don't care. I mean, I care, but...you know what, no- I don't care. Its like its not even real to me. Its like my life isn't even real to me unless you're in it and I'm sharing it with you. And, uh, I don't know what I was waiting for, and I don't know what I was scared of, but I'm not. I'm not scared, and I'm not waiting. I'm here." Lorelai crossed her arms staring at him.

"Luke." she said softly.

"No, don't say anything. I've got a tank full of gas and Maryland is only 200 miles away and I've made some reservations at a couple bed and breakfasts, I mean if you don't want to do the Maryland thing, we don't have to. I heard you say Maryland the other day. I don't know wether you were serious. I'm just trying to cover my bases here."

"Luke..."

" I also packed some camping equipment so we can head to Vermont or Maine and you know, check into a cabin for a week. But maybe that's a little to rustic for your taste. Or we could drive to Atlantic City, or Las Vegas if you want to make a real road trip out of it."

"Luke, stop." Lorelai pleaded, not really meaning it.

" I also did some research and we can also apparently use a sea captain if you want. I'm not sure how big the boat has to be for it to be legal, but we can knock on some doors, you know boat doors. Yeah that's probably not the most sensible way."

"Just stop, this is too much"

"But no, no you were right. I need to be faster. I need to move faster. I need to think faster. And, well, here I am."

"But its over." Lorelai fought back a sob at these words.

"No, you can't say that. You can't just say its over. Its not over. You can't just decide that its over I'm in this too, you know. I'm not gonna let it be over. You said 'be ready now or never' I'm ready now." Luke said almost crying. "Please lets elope, I love you."

"Alright."

"Really?" Luke looked up from the ground surprised.

"Yea just give me a couple hours to pack and get ready."

"Okay." Luke smiled looking relieved. Lorelai halfway returned the smile before turning and going inside. The closing of the door seemed to awaken Luke. He ran up the steps and into the house.

"Lorelai."

"Yea?" Lorelai turned to look at him. Luke walked towards and kissed her deeply trying to put all his feelings into one kiss. "We can make this work. We will get through this."

"I know." Lorelai smiled before kissing him. " I love you" she whispered once they broke apart.

"I love you too." Luke rested his forehead against hers."Go get ready than we can get married." Lorelai went upstairs and after showering, grabbed two large bags stuffing her stuff inside. After doing her hair and makeup she reached in to the closet for her shoes, she caught a glimpse of her wedding dress. After staring at it for a moment she grabbed it along with her bags and headed downstairs.

0000000000000

Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think by reviewing!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry for being slow but things have been hectic around here. I live in Minnesota and my county has been declared a disaster area because of extreme flooding. It has been raining every day for over 2 weeks now and I live in a valley so there is nowhere for the water to go. Thankfully my house is okay so far but I've been busy working at the Red Cross Shelter. Thank you for your patience!

000000000000000000

Chapter 2

"So where are we going?" Lorelai asked as Luke tried to get her backs in the already full truck bed.

"Its up to you."

"Um how about Cape Cod?"

"Sounds perfect." Luke smiled knowing that anywhere she picked would be perfect.

"Luuuuke can we stop for coffee?"

"We've been driving for 10 minutes Lorelai."

"Yea but it took you an hour to get my stuff in the truck."

"Its not my fault you had to bring so much."

"Please can we get coffee?" Luke reached behind her and grabbed a thermos.

"Here."

"You are too good to me."

"No, I just know better than to let you get cranky."

"Are we there yet?" Lorelai asked a while later.

"Does it look like we are?"

"I hate long car rides." Lorelai whined.

"Yes, but once we are there, we can get married."

"True." Lorelai smiled. "Do you think the town will get mad that we got married without them?"

"Probably." Luke shrugged.

"Oh my gosh!" Lorelai shrieked.

"What? I think they will get over it..."

"No, I have to call Rory!" Lorelai frantically rummaged through her purse.

"Tell her to meet us there."

"Come on, pick up, pick up!"

"Hello?"

"Hi kid."

"What's up mom?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Not much."

"Right, that's why you sound so excited. What's going on?"

"Can't I call just to talk to my amazingly brilliant daughter?"

"You could, but you don't." Rory pointed out.

"Hey, you make me sound like a horrible mother."

"Just tell me."

"Luke and I are getting married." Lorelai squealed.

"I know" Rory squealed back.

"No I mean were getting married soon."

"So June 3rd is back on?"

"Sooner than that"

"What?" Rory asked confused. "How are you gonna plan a wedding that fast?"

"We are eloping!...Rory?"

"Sorry I dropped my phone. Eloping...wow."

"Meet us in Cape Cod."

"Today?"

"Of course!"

"Alright where on Cape Cod?"

"Umm... Luke where are we gonna meet Rory?"

"The Beachside Inn." Luke answered never taking his eyes off the road.

"Got that hun?"

"Yup...um mom don't you think you should invite Grandma and Grandpa?

"No." Lorelai answered instantly.

"But they will want to see you get married, they are your parents."

"No, Rory."

"Okay. I'll leave once I pack."

"Kay love ya babe."

"Love you too mom."

"Hey Luke." Lorelai said throwing her phone back into her purse.

"We are not stopping for coffee."

"That's not what I was going to say...but now that you mention it"

"What were you actually going to say?"

"Do you want to bring April? We could pick her up." Lorelai suggested.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Oh well with reasoning like that. It would be good to get our strange little family together."

"No."

"Rory and April could share a room and get in some sister bonding time."

"Drop it Lorelai!" Luke snapped. Lorelai looked at him shocked before turning to look out the window trying to hide her tears.

0000000000

Sorry I know its kinda short but I really wanted to end it here. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I know its been forever. This chapter is short and it will probably be awhile until I update because I am sick and have a ton of make up work to do for school. Please forgive me and keep reading!

Chapter 3

"Why won't you let me meet April?"Lorelai asked failing to hid her tears.

"You will meet her." Luke said annoyed, he really did not want to get into to right now.

"When?"

"Once we are married." Luke sighed. "Anna doesn't want April around you until we are married."

"But if you called and said we were getting married tomorrow wouldn't Anna allow it?"

"No."

"She wouldn't let April come to her own fathers wedding?"

"Lorelai please don't push this. We will get married and I promise you will get to spend time with her."

"Alright." Lorelai sighed and turned to look out the window. The rest of the ride was silent while both parties were lost in their own thoughts.

"We're here." Luke announced shutting off the engine.

"Ooh! A Starbucks." Lorelai clapped her hands like a little kid.

"Go get coffee, I'll check us in and wait for Rory."

"You're the best." Lorelai leaned over and kissed Luke on the check before jumping out of the truck and skipping off towards her precious coffee.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Lorelai walked in and took a deep breathe of that heavenly aroma.

"Mom?" Rory walked to her mom holding 2 cups of coffee.

"Hey kid. Are you really caffeine deprived or is one of those for me?"

"Here." Rory handed her the coffee, rolling her eyes.

"Where's Luke, is he sick of you already?"

"He is checking us in." Lorelai smiled sadly remembering the argument they had about April "Well lets go" Lorelai hurried out the door leaving a slightly confused Rory behind.

"What's going on Mom?" Rory asked jogging slightly to keep up.

"Nothing."

"Did you two have a fight?"

"Not now Rory." Lorelai answered forcefully

"What was it about?"

"Look who I found" Lorelai smiled putting an arm around her daughter's shoulders once they reached Luke's truck.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

I know its short I'm sorry. Please forgive and review! Thanks!


End file.
